cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Global Organization For Liberty And Defense
Category:Alliances category:yellow team alliances The Global Organization for Liberty and Defense, also known as GOLD, is a moderate-sized alliance located in the Yellow sphere. History GOLD began as a merger of three of the largest alliances in the yellow sphere, who, together, hoped to bring stability, peace and economic prosperity to its members, and attract more nations to the yellow banner. GOLD was officially created on October 8th, 2006, but was only open to members of the three merging alliances - Exion, Cyber Nations Defense Initiative and the Brotherhood of Soverign States. This move was mostly to allow everything to get properly settled before introducing new members to the mix. However, as of October 21, 2006 - approximately 2 weeks after the merger, GOLD was opened to the public. Since opening to the public, GOLDs member count has almost doubled, which, based on the size of the yellow team and the size of the alliance, is quite remarkable. Government GOLD's central government is constructed of a lead official (The Premier), 7 Advisors (The Security Council), and an offical court of law (The Judiciary Council), as well as various other ministries, which change depending on the situation. The Premier The Premier is the head of the GOLD alliance. The Premier may serve a term of up to four months, before an election must be held. There is no limit to how many terms a member may hold as Premier. The Premier has veto rights on any bill that passes the general membership, though a majority vote of the Security Council may counter this veto. The current Premier is Machiabelly of Prince Edward Island (Until June 1, 2007) Past Premiers: Cramzpatio of Somalia The Security Council The Security Council is made up of 7 members, elected to be the Advisors to the Premier. These members are in charge of the more day-to-day operations of the Alliance, and are in charge of setting up Ministries and appointing Ministers, and choosing and appoint members of the Judicary Council. Of the 7 Security Council Members, 3 are considered "Senior Members". To be elected as a Senior Member, the candidate must have served at least 1 term as a "Junior" Council member. Senior members gain no additional powers or responsibilities, but instead have a 1-month longer term. Security Council members serve terms of two months (for Junior), or three months (for Senior). The current Security Council members are as follows (bold denotes Senior members): * Strungout (Until February 18, 2006) * W_A_R (Until February 18, 2006) * Coralius (Until Februrary 18, 2006) * Dan2680 (Until Februrary 18, 2006) * cflames89 (Until April 18, 2007) * Lord Terminus (Until April 18, 2007) * Rossi23 (Until April 18, 2007) The Judicary Council The Judicary Council is the Court of Law for GOLD. Any member responsible for breaking the charter or other offense must appear before the Judicary Council for trial. The Judicary Council is made up of 3 members; A "Chief Justice" and two "Associates". All Justices are nominated by the Premier, and voted in by a super-majority (2/3 votes) of the Security Council. The Curent Justices are as Follows: * Hellbinder * Breuer * Caseus Ministers & Ministries Ministries are seperate departments, all with given powers to help the Security Council with day-to-day tasks. Ministries and their ministers are all created and subject to the Security Council. Ministries can be removed or added at any point by a vote of the Security Council. All ministers are appointed by the Premier with the approval of the SC, and are appointed until they are removed from office or step down. The Current Ministries (and their Ministers) are as follows: * Ministry of Defense (Minister: Wilcroft) * Ministry of External Affairs (Minister: InDnM4n) * Ministry of Finance (Minister: Toichus Maximus) * Ministry of Internal Affairs (Minister: Varses) * Ministry of Recruitment (Minister: elPilchinator) Treaties GOLD currently holds NAP's with the Legion, GATO, LUE, ROCK and CIS. GOLD also has a rogue defense treaty with the NAAC. A complete list of GOLD's Treaties can be found Here. External Links * GOLD Charter * GOLD Sign-Up (Registration Required!)